Jalome Beacher (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Matthew Beacher (aka Slyde, step-brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, professional criminal, former chemical engineer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Gary, Indiana | PlaceOfDeath = New York City | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz; Sal Buscema | First = Amazing Spider-Man #272 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Jalome Beacher was a talented chemical engineer working in the design and development laboratory of Beemont Manufacturing who created a chemical coating that, when applied to any object, eliminated all friction between that object and surfaces. Beacher was about to unveil his discovery when Beemont was purchased by a larger organization and a man named Rockwall was placed in charge. The research and development lab was closed and Beacher was fired. He decided to build his own company founded on the non-stick chemical, but discovered that no bank would lend the money needed without a sizeable down payment. Slyde Creating a special uniform coated with the chemical, Beacher could move at high speeds on foot by sliding with extreme maneuverability. He adopted the name Slyde and set out to steal the money he needed, as well as to force Rockwall out of business. Slyde began his criminal career by robbing a bank, successfully slipping through the arms of the guards and eluding both the police and Spider-Man. Next, Slyde broke into Beemont, where he wrecked his old laboratory and narrowly avoided capture. He escaped with a briefcase snatched from Rockwall's grasp. When Slyde discovered that the case contained proof that Beemont had become a front for distributing money stolen by a criminal organization, he called the New York district attorney and set up a "sting" operation to trap Rockwall. Slyde contacted Rockwall, offering to return the evidence in return for a large sum of money. They set up a meeting, and Rockwall in turn hired criminals to set up an ambush. Spider-Man learned of the plan, but knew nothing of the police involvement. He arrived on the scene in time to warn Slyde of the danger, and stopped Rockwall's escape just as the district attorney arrived. At the last minute, Slyde grabbed the ransom money and escaped. Mid-Life Crisis He later re-designed his costume with a more "ninja-esque" look as part of a mid-life crisis. He made an attempt at robbing a bank with henchmen, but it was all a ploy to lure Spider-Man out in order to fight him. He was defeated and thrown in jail, where he thought that since he "went toe to toe with Spider-Man", he was entirely alright with middle age. Civil War During the first superhuman Civil War, Slyde was among the army of villains recruited by Baron and his Thunderbolts to serve as hero-hunters. Slyde was approached by the crimelord Hammerhead, who wanted to rally other supervillains to oppose the superhero registration act. Suspecting that Hammerhead was really trying to take over the imprisoned Kingpin's territories, Slyde refused to join Hammerhead's crew. As he railed against Hammerhead's plans, Slyde was brutally shot in the back of the head by Underworld. Slyde's body was later dumped in the middle of Hell's Kitchen as a message to the Kingpin and his associates. Pleasant Hill Slyde later turned up alive and incarcerated in the S.H.I.E.L.D. prison of Pleasant Hill. | Powers = | Abilities = Slyde was a talented chemical engineer before taking to a life of crime. | Strength = Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Slippery Costume:' Slyde's costume was covered with an experimental substance that eliminated friction between it and other surfaces. Most adhesives (including Spider-Man's webbing) would not stick to him and it was virtually impossible to grasp him barehanded. However, the costume has special select areas, such as the palm area of his gloves that are of regular material to allow him to grip things normally and stop when desired. | Transportation = *'Skating:' Slyde could skate along the ground using his frictionless shoes, obtaining speeds of up to 30 mph. He could also change directions instantly by simply shifting his weight or grabbing hold of a stationary object and twisting his body around it. | Weapons = * Slyde did not use any conventional weapons, though he was known to bluff enemies by using toy weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} hu:Csúszka Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Chemists Category:Armor Users Category:Civil War casualties Category:Formerly Deceased